Make It Last Forever
by Sassy Girl
Summary: Aria caught her boyfriend cheating, runs out of the house and gets hit by a car, later slips into a coma. When she meets an Angel named Nathan, he gives her a second chance at life. But with one condition, she must help someone. Updated Ch3 added
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Aria, please wait, it's not what it looks like," Her boyfriend, Max, said as he chased her down the stairs, trying to put his pants back on.

"Bull shit," Aria said, as the tears began to fall. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and turned around to face her cheating boyfriend. "How could you do this to me? I loved you. I gave you my heart and I gave up everything for you and this is the thanks I get? I hate you Max and I hope you and her will be very happy together, burning in hell."

She could see a pair of legs, out the corner of her eyes, at the top of the steps and she knew who that was. It once was her best friend, Michelle, the one that she told everything to, all the way down to her darkest secrets, her deepest desires, but this is what she gets for telling her so many personal things, that not even her own mother knew. To come over and to catch her boyfriend, who she loved and gave her heart to in bed, having sex with her best friend. She felt disgusted. How could she have missed this? She had seen the small signs of the little flirting here and there and the constant looking at each other. But no, she was too blinded by her love for him, thinking that it was nothing, but all along it was something and she had just walked in on it.

Aria turned and ran out the door, ignoring Max's plea to come back. Trying to get as far as she can away from his house. She could never go back in, after what she had seen.

She started making her way across the street, when she was hit with the pain and the anger that ran through her heart. 'How could he do this to me," She cried too herself, telling him to shut up in her head, as she could still hear him calling her name, telling her to come back. And that was the last thing she heard, when all she could hear now was a loud roar, and it felt as those it was almost close to her.

She quickly turned her head, getting a glimpse of the car, from the corner of her eyes, before she was lifted up in the air and was tossed a few feet away. She landed hard on the cement, and her head smacked hard on the concrete, feeling her body over come with darkness, as she went unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** More to come soon and thanks to all that reviewed the story. Greatly appreciate it. Enjoy!

**ºº**

**Chapter One**

Aria's body floated lightly down like a feather being set free. She was placed on the soft floor and she began to wake. Moaning, she opened her eyes but shielded them as she was blinded by the brightness of the room. "Where am I?" She moaned again, confused, uncovering her eyes and blinking them twice to get them adjusted to the bright lights that filled the room for miles.

She slowly got to her feet and started to look around. She did not see a single soul or heard a single sound. The room had seemed to go on and on as far as the eyes could see. Nothing was in the room except for the light ere look of the fog that started to float through the air around her feet. She checked to make sure that she was not hurt. All pieces and parts were all still together on her, not even a single hair was out of place. But how could that be possible? She did remember that she was hit by a car and had felt herself being ripped in two as she landed on the concrete.

"Hello?" She called out, hearing her voice echo through the room. "Hello, anybody there?" Nothing but the sounds of her own voice. She started to get scared and tears burned the corner of her light blue eyes. She was alone in a room, in a place that she did not know, did not know where she was at with no one to help her.

"Hello?" She called out once more as tears fell from her eyes. "Can anybody hear me?" It was the same as last time, not a single sound. She covered her face with her hands and cried. "I wanna go home." She dropped to her knees, a sob escaping her lips, afraid...afraid to be left in this place by herself for the rest of her nonexistence life.

"Please don't cry," A voice broke through the silence of the room.

Aria looked up, "Who...Who said that?" She asked, looking around the room, whipping the tears off her face. "Who's there?"

A bright light flashed, Aria covered her eyes as she was blinded by the bright light again, as a tall dark figure stepped out of the light. "I did," He said, as the light had disappeared and Aria looked up from her hands at the man that stood before her.

"Who...Who are you?" She choked out, looking at the tall dark haired man in a nice white suit.

He smiled at her and took a step towards her, "My name is Nathan, but you may call me Nate," He told her and with one wave of his hand, Aria was no longer kneeling in the long white room, but now she was in a room that looked to her as an office. A long white desk with a white office chair sat up against one of the four walls and two nice size white chairs sat on the other side of the desk. Papers and stacks of folders from what Aria could see were scattered across the desk. He pointed to one of the white chairs for her to sit in, but she did not move. She was still in shock from the mysterious man appearing before her very own eyes. She had never seen anything like that before and in a great way, it freaked her out.

"Please do not be afraid," Nathan said softly, "I won't hurt you. You are safe."

Aria hesitated for a few seconds before she stood to her feet and for the first time since the man had appeared, she had noticed just how tall he really was. Her eyes grew big as she stared at him.

Nathan smirked, "It's the height isn't it?" He said as Aria could only nod her head. "Don't let my height scare you, just think of me as a really tall teddy bear with really big hands and feet..." He stopped as he saw the fear in her eyes, "...I'm not helping am I?"

Aria shook her head no. "How about this?" Nathan asked as he walked to his desk and pulled out his chair and sat down, "Better?"

"Y...y...yes," She said and walked over to one of the white chairs and sat down.

"Good, cause I don't want you to be afraid of me," He told her as he smiled at her. "The last girl that was here, boy did she have a nice set of lungs on her. Took almost an hour to stop her from screaming at me. I thought my ears were going to bleed."

Aria looked at him strange and couldn't help but laugh a little. "Th...That must have been horrifying," She finally said, as the shock and fear started to wear off.

"Oh it was, I thought I was going to need earplugs," He told her, "But I didn't need them after all."

"How come?" She asked him.

"Because after she had stopped screaming, she fainted on me."

She couldn't help but laugh as she pictured the scene in her head. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh," She told him, "But I can see that happening."

"Nah, don't worry about it," He said, "I'm just glad that you're not like her. Not sure if my ears could take it. But it's good that I made you laugh. Takes off the edge a little, makes things a little easier for me."

"Yeah," She said, as she shifted in her seat, still feeling a little scared.

"You have any questions you would like to ask before I begin?" He asked her, sensing her discomfort.

"I...I might have a few."

"Well that's good. Questions are always good to ask," He told her, "Just go easy on me. I'm still new to this. You're my 5th customer. And I just sound like I work for a grocery store." He chuckled.

Aria laughed and shook her head. She thought this man was rather weird and strange to her, but in a way, she was glad that he was. Made things a little easier...even if it was a little bit.

Nathan looked at her and laughed, "You think I'm crazy don't you?" She nodded her head. "I will take that as a compliment because now I know that I haven't lost my touch. So what's your first question?"

Aria straightened herself up in the chair and looked around the room before she turned back to Nathan. "Am I in heaven?"

"Very good question to ask and to answer it, no," He told her and before she could ask him the next one, he already knew, "You're in a waiting room. It's a waiting area for spirits who were taken from their life to early, the ones that have not been able to fulfill their life. Mostly car accidents, fires, drowning, gun shot victims, people like that, come here. Something that caused your death and it wasn't a natural cause. There are some cases up here that some of our car accidents and gun shot victims are neither alive nor dead."

Aria nodded her head, understanding, confused but understood, "So am I dead?" She asked, swallowing the lump that rose up in her throat, fighting back her tears as the thought crossed her mind.

"Yes and no," He said. She looked at him confused. "I'll explain. When you were hit by that car, your body was seriously hurt. I won't go into details but you are one of the few cases that the body isn't alive and isn't dead. It needs time to heal."

"And how long could that take? I mean for my body to heal."

"That's a very good question and I wish that I had the answers but I don't. It all depends on the extent of the damage the body has taken. It could be a few hours, a week, a month, a year or even longer."

"So I'm stuck here?" She asked as she could no longer fight her tears and one by one they began to fall down the side of her face, "I...I don't want to be stuck here for forever. Nathan, I'm only 19...I'm too young to die."

Nathan got up from his seat and walked around his desk and over to Aria. He knelt down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I know you don't want to be here forever, none of us does. What happened to you wasn't suppose to. Some things just happen for a reason, though I don't understand why, but they do. But that's why I'm here. To give you a second chance at life," He told her and she turned to look at him making sure she had heard him right. He smiled and whipped a few of her fallen tears with his fingers, "A second chance until your body can heal."

"Are you serious?" She asked him, not believing her ears. "How is it possible?"

He stood to his feet and looked down at her, "If you follow me, I shall tell you."

"Okay," She said quickly standing to her feet, "Lead the way."


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** And here's another chapter for those of you that have been waiting since yesterday. It's long and it might be a little boring, but at least I finally got her to Middle Earth. I hope you like and more to come. 

**Feedback Reviewers:** I just want to say thank you for reviewing. Greatly appreciated here. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story and I hope you guys will continue reading.

**ºº**

**Chapter Two**

"So let me get this straight," Aria said as Nathan and her continued to walk down the white hall. She had to make sure that she heard everything that he just told her and hoped that she heard it right, "It wasn't my time yet to die, so you're sending me some place else so that I can basically have a new life until my body down on Earth is healed enough for me to go back to it."

"Yes!" Nathan said, as the two of them came to a white door. He turned the knob and opened the door and Aria walked through with Nathan behind her and he closed the door behind him.

Aria kept on walking but stopped a few feet away and then turned around to look up at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Nathan laughed.

"You're absolutely positively sure? You're not just telling this to me to make me feel better are you?" She asked him, looking at him curiously, praying that he wasn't just pulling her chain to make her feel better.

"Yes and no," He told her, and raised his right hand, "I swear on my undead life that I'm not just saying this to make you feel better."

Aria smiled, "So when do I leave?"

"Don't you want to know where you're going?" He asked, as he walked up and stood next to her.

"Nope."

He laughed again, "Such an eager beaver aren't you?" She nodded her head agreeing with him. She was eager to leave, get out of this place. It didn't sit well with her. It was too white and very spooky, almost like a haunted house that was still scary after going through it ten times. "Well, I have to tell you where you are going anyway. It's one of the rules for taking this job."

"Okay, where am I going?"

Nathan walked over to one of the white walls and with a wave of his right hand, a picture appeared on the wall. "This is Middle Earth, the place where you will be going."

Aria raised her eyebrows in surprised and amusement as she walked up to him and looked at the picture on the wall. "Wow, it's beautiful," She said.

"Isn't it?" He said, as the picture had disappeared and another one appeared. "Middle Earth is a rather large country, as you may call it. There are different types of people...races of people that live there, dwarves, hobbits, elves, orcs, wizards, evil things and you have your humans."

"Almost like a fairy tale," She said.

"Yeah, almost like that," He told her, "All races have their own lands as well, like the dwarves live in the mountains; very grumpy dwarves at that, the hobbits live in The Shire," He started, as the picture disappeared and yet another one took its place.

Aria stared at the picture before her eyes. The houses were built in the hills of the lands and there were a few of the hobbits also. Everything that she saw was smaller then usual and quite different. She smiled, "They are so small."

"Yes, and if you ever see one, which I think you will, they would look no more then a child in your eyes. But don't let that fool you. Hobbits are very smart," He said and continued to tell her about the races of Middle Earth, "The elves live in the forest and are very agile and quick and the humans live in cities or small towns, almost like the human down on Earth, though they are quite different from us."

"Cool. How do you know about this land Nathan? I mean, I've never heard of Middle Earth before. I also know that it's not part of our history."

"I'm an Angel, I know all things," He said and smiled, "Middle Earth is on a different plane of existence then us. It's a whole different universe. A whole new world."

"That explains it." She shocked her head understandingly, "So then you knew what happened to me, being an Angel and all?"

"Yes," Nathan said. The picture on the wall had disappeared and Nathan sighed. There was one other thing that he had to tell her, but how was he going to say it. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to just yet, why he was sending her there, but he knew he had too as long as he was talking about the land and come clean with her. "But it won't be much longer if the fate of the world lands in the wrong hands."

"What do you mean it won't be much longer?" She asked him, "Is something supposed to happen that you haven't told me yet?"

Nathan nodded.

"I knew it! I knew this was too good to be true," She said, as she turned to walk away but stopped and turned back around. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "What's the catch Nathan? What haven't you told me?" She demanded to know.

He ran his fingers through his hair before he turned to face her, "I wanted to make sure that you wanted to go before I told you. I wasn't just sending you to Middle Earth to have a second chance at life, but also to send you cause I know in my heart that you could do this, but someone down on Middle Earth needs help and I know that you are the right person to do this."

"What do you mean someone down there needs my help?" She asked, more confused then ever.

He walked over to the opposite wall and again with a wave of his right hand a picture appeared of a man with really long blond hair. Aria slowly walked over to the picture and looked at it, but as she looked at the picture, this wasn't like the others he had shown her. It was as if it could move and it did.

She stared at the unknown man as he got up and started to walk, where he was going, she did not know. But there was something about him, the look on his face, the feeling of sadness that ran through her body as she watched him, that had brought tears to her eyes. "Nate..." She whispered.

"His name is Legolas and is Prince of his land, Mirkwood. He is of the Elven kind. A few weeks ago he lost his wife, Alassiel, and he hasn't been the same," Nathan said softly.

Aria looked up at him, tears falling from her eyes, "What happened to her?"

"She was killed in an Orc attack when they were together. He tried protecting her and tried to save her, but there were too many for him to fight. By the time help came and he got to her, it was already too late. She was dead," Nathan told her looking down at her, "And I'm afraid that if he stays like this for to long, he too will die." She looked at him questionably, Nathan smiled slightly, "There are two ways that an elf could die. One; they could die in battle and Two; they could die of a broken heart. And that is what's going to happen to him. He'll die of a broken heart and then he won't be able to fulfill his destiny. In a few weeks he's going to be called to a secret council to help decide the fate of a powerful ring. A ring that must be destroyed if the people of Middle Earth are going to be free of the darkness that has began to fill the lands. If he does not take place in this battle, they will lose. Many lives depend on him and his companions, but if he does not show up, blood will be spilled and Middle Earth will be no more then just...darkness and the evil would win."

"How can I help?" She asked him, "I'm nothing more then your average teenager."

"You could be a friend. Someone that he could talk to. Make him see that there is more to life after a loved one has died. Help him find his courage again, his courage to live again."

"How do I do that?"

"That would be up to you Aria to find a way to help the fallen prince," He said, "I have complete faith in you that you could help him."

Aria walked closer to the picture of Legolas and watched him for a few minutes. His every movement, the way he looked. She could see the deep sadness in his eyes when he would look up at the sky. She could feel her own heart break as she watched him. She brought a shaky hand up and lightly as she could, she touched the picture and at that moment she knew she wanted to help him, make him see that there is life after you lose someone very important to you, that it is all right to be sad and grieve but to live on and know that no matter what they'll always be in your heart. She turned and looked up at Nathan, "I want to help him Nate."

Nathan smiled and nodded. "You would go to Mirkwood and from there you will be on your own. I won't be able to help you but I will be there to listen any time you need to talk. You will be portraying an elf, but you will still be human. You will still look like yourself, except that you will have the elven look. This way you will blend in."

"I can deal with that," She said, "When do I leave?"

"Right now," He said, walking towards the door, Aria followed him. He opened the door and Aria went first and Nathan followed her closing the door behind him and it had disappeared. They walked a little ways down the hall and came to another white door that was open and Aria and Nathan entered the room.

"Any last questions before you leave?" Nathan asked as he walked over to the other door that was at the other end of the room.

"No, not that I can think of," She said, following him. "But you'll let me know when I can come back right?"

"Of course," Nathan turned the knob on the door and pushed open the door. A bright light filled the room and Aria had to cover her eyes again. "You take care of your self okay?"

Aria looked up at Nathan and smiled, "I will. You don't have too much fun up here and watch out for the girls that like to scream. We don't need your ears to bleed."

He laughed. "I will. Remember if you need someone to talk to, I'm here. I wish you the best of luck. Be careful and watch out for that last step, it's a little steep."

"Thanks for the advice."

"You're welcome and remember I'll be watching you."

"Like a Guardian Angel."

Nathan held out his hand towards the door. Aria stared at it for a few seconds. Butterflies fluttered in the bottom of her stomach and her heart started to beat fast as she stepped into the white fluffiness of the room. She took a few steps before she stopped and turned to face Nathan one last time. She waved to him before she turned back around and continued her way down the hall.

**ºººº**

"May god be with you," Nathan whispered and watched her walk down the hall until he could no longer see her and then he closed the door and like the other, it had disappeared.

**ºººº**

Aria walked down the hallway and almost like the room that she was in when she first had arrived, it seemed to go on for miles. But as she went to take the next step, the floor beneath her feet gave out and she began to fall down the dark hole.

She started gasping for air as it became harder for her to breathe. Her mind clouded over with fog. Pain rumbled through her body as she felt her self being ripped in two, as though she had just been hit by another car. She felt the darkness claim her body again as she slipped unconscious.

**ºººº**

Aria started to come around. Her mind was still cloudy and an unbelievable pain still settled in her body as she could feel her insides being put back together.

She slowly opened her eyes. Dazed and confused as she started to get to her feet as her eyes wander around her surroundings, trying to remember where she was at.

All she saw was trees, nothing but trees. A small river flowed down next to her feet and as she listened, she could hear soft sounds coming from up ahead. She wondered what the noise could be and being curious as she was, she started walking towards the sounds.

The closer that she got, the louder the sounds became to her ears. She tried making as little noise as possible but it didn't help when she had small twigs beneath her feet breaking with each step she took. When she had reached the patch of trees and bushes surrounding the area, Aria pushed the leaves of the bushes out of her way and poked her head through and gasped as she saw what was in front of her very own eyes. What she saw was unbelievable, never had she seen anything more beautiful then what she saw. She knelt down to get a better look of the open area that had water falls and flowers, bridges that lead over sparkling, clear blue water. More trees that looked perfectly healthy and full bloomed, then the ones that were behind her. And when she looked up more towards the back, the building she saw was almost like a castle she had seen in one of the fairy tale books she had read when she was a little girl. Smaller ones were next to it and more were off to the side. She could see children playing out front of a few of the buildings and saw people all around walking, going on about their business in the finest clothing that she has ever saw. Beautiful to her eyes.

She was lost in her thoughts as she watched what she had thought been a city of people that lived deep in the forest. Strange to her why they would live in the forest, but then, she didn't care. They looked happy and proud of being there.

She had not realized that she was no longer alone. Two elven warriors stood behind her, with their weapons in hand. Aria pushed back the bushes and stood to her feet. She had stared long enough and knew she should try to find someone that could help her, tell her where she was at because she knew she was lost. As she turned around, she came face to face with the two blond haired elven warriors. Her eyes grew rather large as she saw the weapons they carried in their hands. She froze up, her heart started to beat faster then normal and her breath was caught in her throat by the now large lump that rose to the top of her throat, forbidding her to say a single word. "Oh shit, you're in trouble now," She thought to herself and closed her eyes, nervously waited for them to end her life for prying into their home.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter. It sucks when you don't have a working floppy and someone is taking their nature time in replacing the old one with the new one...You have no choice but to type it up even though you have it saved on a disk. I hope you like this chapter...I know if it's stupid but it will get better now that Aria and a certain elf have crossed paths.

**Feedback Reviewers: **I just would like to thanks all my reviewers. I am greatly appreciated for them. I hope you'll like this chapter as well. Enjoy and Happy Reading.

**ºººº**

**Chapter Three**

Slowly Aria opened her eyes and looked at the warriors that stood before her when nothing happened. She looked at them curiously.

"Forgive us milady, we did not know you were our kin," The one warrior said softly, "We heard a noise and we thought that it was Orcs intruding."

"Their kin?" She asked herself. She studied the two warriors. Long blond hair, bright blue eyes, beautiful features and as she looked more, she could see their pointy ears. She brought her hands up to her own ears. She could feel the pointy tips of them, "Oh that's right," She said to herself as her memories returned to her. The car hitting her, waking up in a bright lighted room and meeting Nathan. The second chance he had given her, to live out her life while she waited for her body on Earth, her own time, to heal. Then she remembered Nathan, her Guardian Angel, asked her for her help, to help the fallen Prince of Mirkwood. Everything was clearer to her, her head was relieved of the confusion…the fogginess…and the pain that rattled through her body.

"Nothing to forgive," She told him, as she looked up and met his eyes. She smiled shyly and turned away hoping he wouldn't see her face turn the light shade of pink when he had returned her smile, "It's your duty to protect your lands from any intruders. I didn't mean to make loud noises and disturb you from your job. I just…" But her words trailed off. How was she going to explain her situation to them? How can she tell them that she is from a different place and that she wasn't who they see? But she knew she better come up with something. She had a job of her own to do. There was a Prince that she had to help and time was wasting, "…I seem to be lost. I'm new to the area and I think I wandered off the trail some home."

The one warrior nodded his head understanding, "You must be from Rivendell or Lothlorien. It is a big area to get lost if you are not from Mirkwood," He told her, "If you shall follow us, we will make sure you get in Mirkwood safely."

"Um…right…Rivendell," She said deciding on the one that was easier to say and tried not to let her confusion show, "Please do lead the way, these woods seem unsafe.:

"Yes they are if you are not careful," He said as he held out his arm showing her the way to follow.

Aria smiled kindly, thankful they had not harmed her and started to walk and followed the two warriors out of the woods and into the city of Mirkwood.

**ºººº**

Her eyes grew big at the sights around her as she walked more into the city. She saw more and everything that she did see before was more beautiful from when she saw them from the bushes. She stopped in her tracks, taking in her surroundings. "WOW!" She gasped softly to herself, feeling tears burn in the corner of her eyes.

But her thoughts and feelings were interrupted by the one warrior that had talked to her before, "Milady?" He asked as he looked at her and saw the amazement on her face, "Milady, are you all right?"

Aria snapped out of it and looked at the warrior," I'm sorry," She said barely above a whisper, "But I've never seen anything more beautiful."

"Mirkwood had a lot to offer to our kin," He told her, "But we have all worked hard to make this place our home. We have been living here for thousands of years. The King makes sure that Mirkwood is safe."

"I had no idea."

"But I have also been to Rivendell, where you are from and have seen things that Mirkwood does not have. I bet you are proud to come from a loving and respected city as Rivendell."

Aria looked dumbfounded as she tried to think of something to say, but how could she say anything about a place she has not been or heard of? The only thing she thought of doing at the moment, she nodded her head and looked away, letting her eyes wander around the city again.

"I should get back to my post before I am caught standing here talking to a beautiful elf like yourself," He said as he smiled when Aria looked down and blushed.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I'm keeping you from your duties. I don't want you to get into trouble," Aria said, "I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"No trouble will be caused," He told her, "They will understand I was helping one that needed my help. Have a good day milady." With that he bowed his head slightly, turned and started to walk away.

Aria turned to watch the young warrior leave. She smiled to herself as he turned his head for a few seconds and smiled. She smiled back and blushed, quickly turning away. She shook her head of any thoughts she could have of the elf and started walking.

**ºººº**

Aria walked deeper into the city, a smile a mile wide across her lips as she watched the people of Mirkwood go about their business. A few had bowed their heads slightly to her as she walked by and some had spoken to her in a language she quite didn't understand but bowed her own head to greet them.

She spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon walking around taking in her surroundings and watching the elves. She noticed that they were light and swift with their movement and perfect with what they do. And so far as she made her way around the city, no one had noticed that she wasn't like them. She may have the Elvin look but she didn't have the light or the swiftness like they did or the perfectionist at their work, she had the clumsiness and half ass job when it came to things. The more time that she spent in their city the more she fell in love with the place and its people. She wished that her home had a place with loving and caring people in it, but it was nothing but hatred and disaster. Mirkwood had the loving glow around its people and had its peacefulness. She could way live there if given the chance, but that she would have to worry about another time…she had to find the Prince who was called Legolas and at that time as she walked through Mirkwood, she did not see him anywhere, not a single sight of him. She knew that she couldn't just walk up to someone and ask where to find the prince because then she would have to answer the many questions on why she needed to see him and she just couldn't possibly tell them she's here to make him feel better and then she would have to explain herself by that and everything would just be one giant mess and that was something she wasn't up to telling.

She sighed deeply as she walked over to a big rock by the river that flowed through the city and a little ways from the others and sat down as all the walking she had done started to take its toll on her feet, She ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed down any parts that were out of place. She leaned forward to look at her reflection in the water and noticed she ha a smudge of dirt on her cheek, She reached down to touch the cool water with her fingertips to get them wet, but leaning over a little too far, Aria had lost her balance and went face first into the water, splashing water out and getting herself soaking wet.

Aria jumped up out of the water as fast as she could, cursing all the while to herself for being so clumsy and stupid for leaning over to far. Her teeth started to chatter as she was over come with coldness, "This is just great," She said shaking her hands as water splattered against the rock, I can't believe this." She looked down at herself. Her clothing clung to her body and her hair was plastered to her face. She now looked ten times worse then what she had been a moment ago. She ran her fingers through her hair again, getting the ones that were on her face off and started to squeeze the water out.

When she knew that she couldn't get anymore out of her hair, she pushed it back and started to ring out her clothing that were starting to feel uncomfortable, "What else could possibly go wrong?" She moaned as she took off her shoes and emptied out the water that collected at the bottom, "This…this…sucks." Her teeth chattered more and her jaw started to ache with tiredness and her sides started to cramp, "I…I'm g…going to…to…kick Nathan's…ark angel's ass. This is…is his fault." Even though she knew that it wasn't his fault, that it was her own clumsiness, she had to put the blame on someone else, other then herself.

Aria spent the next few minutes making sure that she was no longer dripping wet and decided that she was going to go take a walk…hoping that the warmth of the air would dry her before she caught a nasty cold.

She turned away from the water and told herself that she was never going to go near it again, not wanting to take the chance of falling in…but as she turned she could see that she was no longer alone, standing before her was the one that she was seeking out. Jumping from the fear of having the shit scared out of her, Aria tripped over the rock, screamed and landed back in the water, but in the process getting her guest splashed with water as well.


End file.
